beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Wulanger
'General information' *'Country:'The Wolflands *'Continent:' Eternal Frontier *'Status:' City Capital Wulanger is the lycanese word for "Land of wolves" or simply "Wolflands". While it may appear and sound redundant, it is however, an effective name to refer to the territories that belong to werewolves and their affiliate species of lycanthrope class. Wulanger is also the main setting for most of the Beyond Immortal stories. History Culture Wulanger hosts a compliment of many different werewolves from several varied regions within the Wolflands. Common in Wulanger are the peaceful Meadowlanders, sometimes referred to as Meadow Wolves. They are highest in number and considered best suited for domestic life. There are Singer Wolves who are somewhat cousins of the Meadow Wolves in terms of behavior and appearance. These are mostly responsible for much of the Wolfland's entertainment and communications. There are Wolf Runners that are next in a average population. They are also peaceful and suited to domestic life, however commonly feel an urge to roam and to run. They have contributed to the extensive exploration and scouting of much of the expanded Alliance territories. Next in population are War Wolves. These are the fighting wolves and noted for their great strength and passion for combat. They are the least respected among peaceful citizens, but utterly feared and praised in times of battle. Many War Packs feature this breed of lycan including the 275th War Pack. Government Wulanger serves as the base of government operations for the Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) Council. It is presided over by Chairman Ulysses Stars. The Council is the sole authority over all pack members of the Alliance living in the Wolflands. The Council is the only authority with the power to declare war or other states of emergency. Pack Wars have generally been declared by the Council after reaching a unanimous decision. The council functions as an outlet to address all issues and differences concerning any and all members of the Alliance of Wolves. Councilors ideally are nominated from various regions of the Wolflands and from various packs to ensure a diverse number represent each wolf from every area of the Alliance territories. Military As the capital city of the Wolflands, Wulanger maintains a regularly well-sized number of fighting wolf forces. Typically two to three company-sized Pack Howler units are stationed for emergencies so as to relay howl-calls throughout the territories. Three division-sized War Packs are stationed. These are routinely rotated out to ensure fair tours of duty among all soldiers. For iconic display mostly, the Council often request the 275th War Pack to remain in Wulanger for homeland defense and security duties. Notable citizens *A-Pac Wolflander - Renown hero and Pack War Veteran *Captain Torn - Commanding officer of the 275th War Pack. *Claudius Challenger - Better known as Pack Sgt. Claw. Pack War Veteran and career soldier. *Grant Goodshaw - Member of the CAW Council. Renown researcher of Lycan medicine. *Bloom Goodshaw - Daughter Grant Goodshaw. Former resident of Wulanger. *Rio Bullstrike - A 1st Brave in the 275th War Pack. *Ulysses Stars - CAW Council Chairman. Category:Capitals Category:Locations Category:Places